Holidays In Handcuffs
by Buddy28
Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is having a bad day, and she has to spend the holiday with her family to boot. What will she do? How about kidnapping a man, to show off to the family. Hopefully her kidnapped hostage William Wright (aka Spike), won't be too much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

* * *

"Hay B, your late, the boss ain't going to be happy if he catches you sneaking in late.", said a pretty brunet, wearing jeans and a tank top that were way to tight for her. "God B, what are you wearing, and what happened to your hair?"

"Oh my god, Faith. I had the worst morning.", while rushing and trying to put her apron on, and flailing her harms around in the air, she says "First my alarm clock didn't go off on time, so I was rushing to get my last minute packing done and do my hair." then she points at her head and says, "As you can see that didn't turn out right." Her hair was a mess of dry split ends, bad bleach, and with streaks of green to complete it.

"Damn B, I noticed. What happened?"

"My mom is what happened!" she sighed. "She called to bug me about something, like always"

She takes on her mother voice, relating the conversation, with her nose scrunched up, ""Oh Buffy, honey are you bring that handsome boyfriend of yours. What's his name? Oh yah. Liam O'Conner"", ""Actually mom it's not Liam O'Conner, remember I told you he doesn't like to be call by his real name."" she said in an annoyed voice. ""Mom, it's."", ""Oh well honey, that's a bit strange, but if you say so."", ""Yes mom I say so."", ""Well, honey I'm just glad your bringing him, we all want to meet him. Do you know what you're going to wear? Did you get the pretty pink dress that I sent you?"", ""Yes, mom I got it. It's very...Pink. ""She said, while holding the dress at a distance like it was going to eat her hole. ""Listen mom, I really have to go I'm running late."", ""Okay, by honey, see you soon, I love you."", "" Okay, by mom"", ""Wait, honey, did...""CLICK. She Hang Up.

"Next think I know I realize that I still had the hair die in my hair, and bam, this happens", she points back to her head, clear frustration on her face and in voice.

"Damn, sorry B." Faith said with real sympathy for her.

"Well, that's not even the half of it. When I was rushing to clean out my hair, I got some of the hair die, on the outfit I was planning to wear today. And since I had nothing else clean to wear, I had to wear this pink nightmare" She said, pointing the attire in question.

"Well, that explains that." Faith says while gathering a serving tray, so to look as if she's actually working.

"I don't know, maybe I should just shoot myself," Buffy said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, you can use Mr. Sniders gun over there", Faith whispers, looking at the gun hanging behind the register.

"Ha ha, very funny Faith. So, has Mr. Snider, noticed my lateness yet?" Buffy whispered conspiriately.

"Nah B, our boss here is an idiot, plus I had you covered" She responded, shacking her head and bumping her on the arm with an elbow.

"Thanks Faith, I appreciate it." she says, while rubbing her arm, where bumped.

"Hay, no problem B, what are friends for" Then they both started getting to work, before the boss notices.

"Hello, welcome to Polenta Palace. Todays special, is a big bowl of our famous 'Spaghetti, Meatball Marinara'. We also have a great 'Vegetarian Salad', with fresh greens. Would you like anything to drink, before I take your order? Buffy said, handing him a menu. And ready with a pen and paper, poised to take the man's requests.

"Well pet, I would love a beer, but I'll put a hold on the order for bit." said the handsome man.

"Okay, be right back." Buffy said with a smile

"Ta, pet." While Buffy leaves to get his beer, the handsome man checks his watch and cell, to see the time and to check if he got a call. Getting nervous by the minute for what he was about to do.

"Here you are, enjoy" Buffy said, making the handsome man jump, and receiving a side ways glance and a frown. The handsome man just keeps checking his, watch and cell. And though she apologizes, all she gets is an emotionless "It's alright, pet", he takes a huge swig of his beer. Buffy just rolls her eyes, sighs, and walks away. Leave the handsome man and his nerves alone.

"So B, who's the hotty?" Faith says, leaning over the counter, while Buffy gathers more menus.

Buffy sighs, "What hotty Faith?"

"You know the hotty at the table you were just at." Faith says, while checking, said hotty out, from her position. 'Damn, nice deep blue eyes too, just her type.'

"Faith.", Buffy says with another sigh, "Get your head out of the gutter and get back to work"

"Yeah, but B." Buffy cuts her off.

"Faith, I have a boyfriend. Okay." Checking out her own watch, she continues. "One, may I add, that will be here any minute now." Buffy goes to receive another table of people, and returns to the counter, meeting Faith there. Just in time for another of her friends 'He's not good enough, for you talks'. She sighs.

"B, listen, he isn't good enough for you. I mean, you aren't even happy with him." She says, while they're both looking into the kitchen waiting for their orders.

"Faith, he's a handsome good-looking, rich guy. Just like, the kind of guy that my parents want to see me with. All right? So, drop it." She sighs again, impatiently waiting for her tables order to arrive, and hoping for the subject to be dropped.

"Yeah, but B", Faith was cut short, when a deep voice from behind them asks. "Who's this, 'handsome good-looking, rich guy', I hope you mean me." Faith response with a "Who else?" with smirk.

Buffy gives Faith a look, then says. "Oh Angel, your here, let me just tell my boss that I'm leaving, so we can go." Buffy takes off her apron, and prepare to leave.

"Actually Buffy, about that, I'm not going." A well-dressed Angel says, as if it were no big deal.

"What? Why? What? No, you can't. You can't do that. Why? No!" Buffy's voice got higher and louder each time she spoke. While Faith, just shook her head, with a frown.

Angel sighed, as if talking to a tiring child. "Buffy, I'm not going. I changed my mind. All right? And..."

Buffy cut him off, saying "No, No, NO! Your coming, you have to. Common, I'll do anything. Anything! Please!"

"I'm sorry Buffy I'm not going. And, I'm breaking up with you too. We're over. Have a nice life." Angel turns to walk away, and Buffy and Faith stand there shocked. But before he got very far, Buffy stops him.

"What? You can't break up with me." Buffy says grabbing his arm, before he gets away.

"I can, and I did Buffy. See you around, or you know not"

He turns to leave. And to his back Buffy says, "Fine, then we're over. You…you hear me, over!" And without turning around, Angel say's "What you say!" And he just walks out.

Buffy sighs, than starts to freak out. "Faith, what am I going to do now? Who am I going to take to show off to my parents to, Oh god!" Buffy covers her face with her hands and cries, while Faith awkwardly pats her on the back.

"Hay, could always kidnap a date." Faith says, at an attempt at hummer, to make her feel better. But it only seems to make her cry more.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the loo is?" Asked the handsome man (the hotty), coming up to the huddled girls.

"Ah, the what?" Says Buffy, who's already starting to compose herself.

"Oh, the men's room. I meant, the men's room." He says, not really noticing the distress of the girl.

"Oh, right. The bathrooms. The bathrooms are that way, to the right, Sir." Buffy directed the handsome man, watching him. And noticing, that he really was, a 'hotty'.

"Ta." He said, than went off to the directed direction.

Faith turns towards Buffy saying, "Listen B, your family loves you, if you bring a guy or not. All right? So, relax and get going. I'll let Mr. Snider know for you, alright B." Faith says the last part while gathering the orders that have finally arrived. "It's all 5x5, B. You should get going, I'll see you soon." Then she walks away, to serve the orders. Not realizing the crazy idea that Buffy was having, in her desperation.

Buffy watched the direction that, that handsome 'hotty' went to. Thinking, that maybe she didn't have to go alone after all. She looked around, to see if anyone was looking. Then walked over, towards the register, while making sure no one was watching, than toward the bathrooms. 'Buffy Summer was not going to this family gathering alone'.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Choice**

* * *

"What the bloody hell!"

"Come with me, and you won't get hurt", Buffy said, holding her bosses gun under her coat, hoping it'll scare him enough to do as she says.

"What? Bloody Hell, No!" The man said, while trying to close up his belt.

"Stop moving, put your hands up!" Buffy said getting a bit nervous.

"What the…" He hesitates. "Fine." He lets go of his pants, and it falls to the ground, leaving his bottom half exposed. "Happy?"

"Uuh…ye..yeah" Buffy said, trying not to look at his exposed crotch. "Umm. Y…you can put your pants on, if you want."

"Thank you." He said with a glare. Then puts his pants on and closes his belt.

"Now, lets go." She says directing him towards the bathroom door, with her head.

"Wohw there, pet. Wait. We can figure something out. Yeah? You don't have to do this. Do you want some money? I got some money right here, in my pockets. You can have it. You can have it all, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I don't want any money." She shook her head, "I just want you to come with me."

"Come on, luv. You don't want to do this. Let me…"

"No! You're coming with me. Now Move!" Again, she directed with her head towards the bathroom door.

"But..." He tried.

"Move!" Buffy pocked him with the gun to emphasize.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving. I'm moving, see." He opens the door and goes through it, with Buffy in toe.

"Good, now go that way, we're going through the back door." He does as he's told.

Once they're in Buffy's car, she breaths a sigh of relieve, from being away from all the could-be witnesses. "Alright, put up your hands." She says.

"What?" He asks. Wondering what this crazy woman wanted with him now.

"You. Hands up. I'm going to tie your hands up to that door handle. So, hands up."

"Come on, pet." He tried.

"Up!" He sighed. Then his hands where tied.

"Okay, now blind fold" She took out another scarf.

"Woah!" He didn't get a chance to object, before it was put on him. "Is this, really necessary?" He growled out.

"Yes." She takes a deep breath, "Alright-y then, lets go." They both took a deep breath in, then let it out, both anxious to get this craziness over with.

Inside, a beautiful brunet came into the Polenta Palace restaurant, and waited for her blue-eyed prince. "Now, where is he?"

_10 minutes later_

"Come on, pet. You have got to know this is crazy, I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just let me go." He kept trying.

"No! Now Shush!"

"But, pet just listen.."

"Uuhh! I told you to shush. What part of shush, don't you understand?"

"The part, where I'm trying to get you to understand, how _wrong _this is."

"Okay, I sorry I had to do this, but I had no choice. I promise I won't hurt you. All right? There, now you can be quiet, and I can think."

After a second… "Yeah, while you're at it, maybe you can think of _letting me go_.

"Can you ever, just be quiet? God, you're so annoying."

"Well, if you let me go, I won't have to be annoying."

"No, and if you ask me again. Then…then I'll just shoot you. Now shush!"

_An hour later_

"Okay, so here's the thing, you're going to be my date for this family gathering thing."

"Date? Family gathering? Wait, your taking me home to meet the parents? Well, they must be sooo proud."

"Okay, so I'm kind of desperate. But, I can't show up with a boyfriend. So your it."

"Me!" He chuckles. "Your boyfriend? No, bloody way!"

"Come on..um..umm. What's your name?" She cringes, for not thinking about asking him for his name sooner.

He rolls his eyes, "Spike."

"Right, Spike. Spike? What kind of name is that?'" She laughs.

"Yes, Spike." Spike grinded his teeth trying to calm himself.

"Fine, Spike. I just need you to do this for a little while, all right."

"Oh sure, anything for the woman, that kidnapped me at gun point."

Buffy sighs and rolls her eyes. "It's Buffy."

"What?"

"Buffy. My name is Buffy."

"Buffy, right." He chuckled. "And, there's nothing weird, about that name." His chuckling gets louder.

"What's wrong, with my name? My mother gave me my name. Thank you, very much." She scowls, at his continued chuckling.

_20 minutes later_

They arrive at a gas station. "All right, so I'm going to go pay inside. Don't move, I'll be watching you." Buffy says turning off the car.

"Oh, take your time love." Spike sarcastically response.

Buffy just rolls her eyes, then gets out of the car and heads towards the gas station store to pay. While Spike stays trapped in the car and tries to figure out away out of the situation he's in, hopefully before the weirdly named crazy woman comes back.

* * *

**TO BE CONTIN****UED…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Welcome to Anya's, I'm Anya. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi Anya. Yeah um, can you put 20 on #2, please."

"Yes, yes I can. Any thing else?"

"Oh um…" Buffy looked out to the car, to check on Spike, then looked back and saw the handcuffs and sleeping blind folds. "Can I have those and those." She pointed.

"The handcuffs and sleeping blind folds?" Anya indicated

"Yes." Buffy nodded. So, she brought them to the counter.

"Are they for the tied up, blind folded man, that's in your car?" Anya questioned, while trying to get a better look at the man.

"Oh…um, no. Well, yes, but…" Anya cut her off.

"That's wonderful!" Anya smiled, a big smile.

"Uh?" Buffy said, shocked.

"Oh, I totally support for-play. I mean, it's great for your health. Me and my husband, enjoy to dress too. Ooh! And the orgasm's are so much better, after a little for-play."

Anya nodded, her head vigorously, with her blinding smile; happy to help.

"Wah…uh. Okay. So, how much does it come to?"

"That'll be thirty dollars, please."

"Thirty?" Buffy questioned, shocked at the price.

"Yes, please." She said, with the same blinding smile as before.

Buffy sighed, "Okay, here." She handed over a fifty, and received her change. "Thank you, have a nice afternoon." On the way out, Buffy waved goodbye.

"Thank you, for spending your money here at Anya's! Come and spend your money here again soon! Oh, and I hope he gives you a lot of orgasm's! Just don't wear that dress for the for-play, it's unattractive" Anya yelled, at the back of a red faced Buffy.

"Why was that woman yelling, about you getting orgasm's? And who is the 'he' that she's talking about? Guess, it bloody well, better not be me." Spike exclaimed to Buffy, when she finally got into the car, after filling up the gas tank.

"Spike, Shut up." Responded, a still red faced Buffy. "Here, I'm going to change it up a little bit, to make you more comfortable."

"You know, what will make me more comfortable?" Buffy cut him off.

"Yes Spike, I know, but it isn't going to happen. So, deal."

"Alright, we're all set." Buffy said, after exchanging the scarf's with the handcuffs and sleeping blind fold. "Now. Aren't you more comfy?" She got no response.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy, be that way." Then they took off, for the rest of the journey there.

_An hour later_

"Okay, we're here."

"Bloody wonderful." Spike responded, sarcastically.

"Listen, Spike" She sighs. "I know, that I…"

"Kidnapped me."

"Yeah. But, when we get in there, I want them to think that you're my boyfriend. So, you're my boyfriend, okay." Buffy said, while taking off the blindfold and cuff.

"You know normally, when you want a boyfriend. You ask them out, go on dates, and then you bring them home. You usually, don't kidnap them, and bring them home."

"I had a boyfriend, but he broke up with me…today" She said, embarrassed.

"Well, no wonder. When you go kidnapping people at gun point."

"You, I don't do this all willy-nilly. This is the first time, I've ever done something like this." She argued

"Well, I certainly couldn't tell." He argued back.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She got out of the car, Spike following suite.

"Are you mad?! I'm not going in there! Oh, never mind, look who I'm asking!"

"Ha..ha, very funny. Now you can come in or not. But you'll just freeze your butt off."

Spike watched, as Buffy went into the cabin house and closed the door. Then he took off as fast as he could, to try to get away. But soon he realized, that there was nothing but miles, and miles of snow. He was stranded. "Bloody Hell!"

Back at the restaurant, his cell phone goes off, on the counter of the bathroom sink. His girlfriend has been calling him, for over 2 hours. So, she pouts, and calls over a waitress. "The Pixies are telling me, that something's wrong with my prince."

"Hello! Is anyone home?!" Buffy takes off her coat and hangs it on a coat hook in the closet. Then, walks towards the living room, in search someone.

"Oh honey, you're here!" Joyce, her mother approaches with her arms wide open, for hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was, fine, mom" Buffy breathed out.

Joyce took a step back, then looked around her daughter. " Where's your boyfriend? We wanted to meet him." She questioned her daughter.

"Oh, he's outside.." She started, getting cut off, by her mother.

"Outside! What is he doing outside?! He's going to freeze out there! Really, Buffy, you know better!" Joyce moves, to go towards the front door. Buffy stops her.

"Mom, wait! He'll be in any minute now. But, before he comes in, I want to tell you something about him. He..he likes to pretend."

"Pretend?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah, you see, he's a-a, writer. And sometimes he gets carried away at times, cause you know, he's so passionate about what he does. He sometimes, even makes up these stories, you know. When they come to him. You just have to take them as a joke, you know. So, if he does do something like that, just go with it. Okay?"

"Oh honey, of course. We'll just go with it." She nodded, and squeezed her daughter's shoulders, to reassure her. "Now, how about we…"

"Elizabeth!" Buffy's dad gave her a big hug. "How are you, sweet-heart?

"Okay, daddy." She said over his shoulder. He pulled back.

"Where's that boyfriend of your? I want to meet him. Make sure, he's good enough for my girl." He smiles.

"Daaad!" Buffy rolls her eyes. He's outside. He'll be in, in a minute. I just want to warn you, that he's a bit of a joker, so just go with what ever weird thing he says"

"All right, Sweet-heart, whatever you say. I like a man, with a good sense of humor."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
